pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Detroit VB-3
Developed in the years before World War II, and put into action in the Pacific Theater, The VB-3 is a rare weapon. Cocked by pushing it's bolt handle back like a bolt-action rifle, feeding from stripper clips and en-bloc clips like the Springfield M1903 and M1-Garand, to possess the Muzzle Velocity of the world famous pinging rifle, and the lethality of a train. It is no longer in service, but can be found for recreational shooting. History The Detroit VB-3 was developed in the years following World War I, made for America should armed forces be present in the region. Lo and behold, Hitler's rise to power and the Axis gave this rifle a purpose... at least, after the bombing of Pearl Harbor. It is noted that despite being fed from stripper clips, which is common for bolt action rifles, the Detroit VB can fire like the M1 Garand that was designed later on. Prototypes of the model were already good for battle, and when America was pulled into the war, only a few modifications were needed, changing the original stripper clips to 6-round En Bloc Clips. While Stripper Clips were still used, the En Bloc clips were loved enough for them to have their own specified rifle. The Detroit VB-3 did excellent in World War II and the Vietnam War, it's fairly simple design allowing it to compete with more modern weaponry. All it takes is a field strip to clean out most Grime. It's early .36 Springfield rounds were replaced by 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges, and these models can still be found today. Eventually, the rise of new types of firearms endangered the VB-3, and eventually was phased out of service, serving the US one final time during Black September alongside the M1 Garand. However, models of the VB-3 can be found for recreational shooting, display, and military drills, as it was one of the first semi-automatic rifles to exist in the world wars. It is prided as the "Detroit Cleaner", and can be considered the country's national rifle. Operation The Detroit VB-3's handle is cocked backward, opening room to put the stripper clip/en bloc clip in. When the required step is completed, the rifle can be safely cocked forward, ready to fire. Originals used .36 Springfield, but 7.62x51mm NATO is still popular due to being more convenient. The rest of the firing mechanism is similar to the M1-Garand. The Detroit VB-3 has a different pinging noise if fed from an en-bloc clip. Instead of a light hearted, shrill PING, the VB has a deeper, more subtle PWONG that sounds a bit Sci-Fi. The presence of a slightly threaded barrel allowed a silencer to be equipped, and thusly making the Detroit VB a great weapon from behind enemy lines. It is rather unfriendly to left handed users, since aiming down the sights while using one's left hand is a sure way to get your jaw hammered by the bolt moving back. Some torturing methods also make use of the bolt handle, which REALLY hurts. These "Torture Models" were designed to fire blanks Wars * World War II * Indonesian National Revolution * 1942 Arab-Israeli War * Vietnam War * Six Day War * Black September